1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural and horticultural plant pots, and more particularly to plant pots employed in hydroponic plant growing systems, and still more particularly to a two-part separable double-walled nested hydroponic plant pot having an outside pot with a water inlet/outlet and basin drain in fluid communication with a subsoil irrigation/fertilization system.
2. Background Discussion
It is well-known to grow plants using hydrocultural growing techniques—“hydroponics.” The systems and apparatus employed in hydroponics obviate the need for soils, conserve on water use, restrict chemical or other pollutants into the environment, facilitate harvesting, and ultimately result in superior plant specimens. It is also well known to use either sub-irrigation or top irrigation systems to water hydroponically grown plants, and to use either static or continuous flow irrigation for either type, as well as ebb-and-flow or flood-and-drain irrigation. The instant invention falls broadly into the top irrigation flood-and-drain type irrigation system, using a improved set of nested pots.